


Capacity

by Shahare



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Switch Elliot Witt, Switch Taejoon Park, in story fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shahare/pseuds/Shahare
Summary: This wouldn't have happened if Ajay had never sent that link.That goddamn link.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Capacity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am shahare and I have admittedly been working on this chapter since June of 2020, however I am so happy to have finally finished it! Originally this was going to be a long one shot but I have decided to split it into 5 or 6 chapters instead. The beginning is a little silly, but I promise it gets better! Thank you for reading!

Ajay had sent the link in the early hours of the morning when Elliot had been scrolling through articles and videos from the media about the latest Apex games. He knew he should've been sleeping in preparation for the training he and the other legends had been scheduled for that morning, but he had been too curious about what was being said online after that embarrassingly short last game he had. 

The media wasn't too mean about it as most decided to focus on Gibraltar's win streak of three from the latest week of games. Elliot had checked his socials and was happy to see his fans had brushed over his mistakes and focused on his win with Wattson and Bloodhound instead. That was when his phone vibrated next to his computer. Elliot blinked and looked down at the message notification from Ajay. Of course she'd be up this late too.

Elliot blinked again, his vision becoming unfocused as his eyelids began to droop. The early hours had begun to take their toll on him. Elliot shut off his phone and closed his computer, telling himself he'll check the notification in the morning. The legend then dragged himself into bed and fell easily into a deep slumber.

The next morning had not gone well for Elliot. He had been woken up by Anita pounding on his door and yelling for him to "Get his ass in gear." He'd practically tripped out of bed and ended up putting his shirt on backwards, forgoing his usual hair routine in order to make it to training in time. 

When he finally made it to the firing range, the other legends had already been there warming up. Elliot found himself next to Wraith, who snickered at him. "Rough morning?" She smirked. He shot her a glare and cursed himself for going to bed so late the night before because of course he'd wake up late. That's just his luck. 

The training had been brutal. Winter was starting to transition into spring and the glaring sun was not making things much easier on any of the legends as they were ordered through drill after drill. The only legends seemingly unaffected by the heat had been Crypto and Bloodhound as both of them refused to remove any of their many layers as the day went on.

Finally, the group was excused just as the sun was beginning to lower in the sky. Exhausted, Elliot collapsed on the couch in the commons the moment they got back. He laid there for a bit, letting himself cool down, nearly dozing off until someone flicked his forehead. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Wraith who was holding a glass of water in her hand. Elliot sat up and she handed him the glass, "You're lucky I got to you before Ajay did," she said as he sipped the drink, "or else you would've gotten a lecture on staying hydrated as well." 

Elliot smiled charmingly, "It's always appreciated, sweetheart." Renee thumped his shoulder, making some of the water spill into his lap. "Hey!" He shouted, jumping up to dry himself.

"That's what you deserve." She grinned and sauntered off.

Elliot glared at her retreating figure before deciding to just return to his own room and change. The hours went by quickly after that before he found himself, once again, on his computer, this time looking through emails and some blueprints Elliot was planning on trying out in the future. Beside him, his phone buzzed and Elliot realized he hadn't looked at it once the entire day. 

He closed his computer and hopped into bed, turning on his phone to start scrolling through all of the notifications he missed. There were a couple hundred from his socials that he lazily glossed over, liking a few comments and posts here and there. He had missed a call from Renee and Anita that morning as well as a few texts. 

That's when Elliot realized he never got to read Ajay's text.

Elliot clicked on her name and found a link to some website with a text below it from Ajay that read, "Enjoy ;)." Curious, he clicked on the link which led him to what seemed to be an article titled, "The Life of Legends." When had this article been published? He couldn't recall doing any interviews recently that focused on his life much. He scrolled down and began to read the article. As Elliot scrolled further, he soon realized it wasn't much of an article, but more of a story. A story about the legends that apparently starred him. He wondered if that's why Ajay had sent it to him. 

Elliot continued to read the story. It was weird, the way it was written. Although the other legends were there, its focus seemed to be not only on him, but Crypto as well. The hacker was in almost every scene. Elliot doesn't think he's even seen the man that much in real life outside of the games. As the story went on, the interactions between him and Crypto got stranger as well. Elliot was beginning to get confused as the fictional version of himself remarked how gorgeous Crypto's eyes were and seemed to always be checking out the hacker. It wasn't until suddenly the two fictional men were kissing passionately under the moonlight that Elliot realized what he had been reading.

Elliot turned his phone off in horror and immediately stormed out of his room to find Ajay. He burst into the medic's room as she was loudly playing her drum set. Surprised, she almost fell off her stool, which Elliot would've laughed at if he hadn't been so shell shocked.

"Elliot, jeez, have ya ever heard of knockin'?" She asked, obviously unhappy with his sudden entry. 

Elliot ignored her and shoved his phone in her face, "Ajay, what the hell did you send me?"

Ajay jerked her head back from the screen, her mood suddenly changing as she began to giggle, "You finally read it?" 

"Why the fuck did you send me that?" Elliot demanded, his cheeks flushed.

Ajay laughed so hard she almost fell out of her seat again before she decided to just stand up, "I thought it'd be funny," She finally said between breaths.

He looked at her, aghast, "Why are you even writing stuff like that? Honestly, what the hell?"

Ajay stopped laughing and turned to him, horrified, "You think I wrote that?" Elliot nodded. "My gawd, Elliot, 'ave you never heard of fanfiction?"  
"Fanfiction?"

The medic quickly pulled out her phone and showed him the website from before. Elliot's eyebrows shot up and she scrolled through a bunch of story links that seemed to be about the legends. "This is fanfiction." She said, handing him her phone. "Written by fans. I just 'appened to stumble upon it." 

Elliot scrolled a bit before handing her phone back, "And why'd you send one to me? And about me and that kid of all people."

Ajay grinned, "Cause it was funny and I thought you'd be able to take the joke." She elbowed him. "And I got a kick out of it. Surprisingly, you an' Crypto are a very popular couple amongst the fans." 

That was a sentence Elliot could've gone without hearing his whole life. However, he found that he understood what Lifeline was talking about. Looking past the weird romance between him and Crypto, the writing was hilariously bad. Like it came straight from a middle schooler's creative writing journal. Elliot pulled out his phone once again and scrolled a bit, "The writing is horri-herrib-awful! Who even talks like this? 'Oh Crypto, I don't know how to say this so I'll just tell you! I'm in love with you!'" Elliot reenacted dramatically and Ajay giggled and came to read over his shoulder.

"'Are you sure about this? I can never give the life you imagine for yourself.'" Ajay spoke in a fake deep voice, letting some of her hair fall over her eyes. Elliot laughed and the two continued to spend the next hour dramatically acting out the awful story.

It became an inside joke between the two of them. 

Both had made it their secret mission to find the worst of these “fanfictions” about the legends and send them to each other. Trading back and forth Wraith/Wattson, Bangalore/Bloodhound, Caustic/Gibraltar. Elliot was almost worried by the vast amount of stories people had written about them. It was one of those ‘You name it, they probably have it’ situations. However, it didn’t stop the two from giggling about it during training or throwing out quips and lines from the most recent one’s they had sent to each other during the games. 

Ajay’s favorite works to send him, though, were one’s involving himself. Him and Wraith (which was cute but in reality, he’d probably get mutilated if he ever made a move on her), him and Bloodhound (think mutilation again but double), hell, even him and Revenant! 

But none of those seemed to top what had started it all: the Mirage/Crypto pairing or ‘Cryptage’ as she had taken to calling it. 

Elliot knew she just liked to mess with him by sending him those stories, which is why he had taken to returning the favor. She really disliked those Lifeline/Octane ones or maybe it was that he always found the weirdest, most terrible stories involving them, but who knows. All he is sure of is that seeing her struggle to look Octane in the eye sometimes after a particular read is quite amusing. 

Elliot, however, was smooth as always around the legends. The content of those stories didn’t affect real life. He knew that. Which is why the fact that he spilled coffee all over Crypto after finally getting the man to join them for breakfast was just a coincidence. And unlucky. 

“Shit, kid, my bad.” Elliot took in the mess he had made all over Crypto’s coat and pants. Crypto looked unimpressed, (stoic, as always), and sighed, getting up and heading towards the kitchen door. Elliot reached out and grabbed his wrist, causing the hacker to tense up. “Wait, where are you going?”

“My clothes are ruined and I don’t find myself very hungry anymore. I’m going back to my room.” The hacker yanked himself out of Elliot’s grip, but Elliot continued to follow him.

“Look, I said I’m sorry. It was an accident. Can’t you just take your coat off?”

“And what about my pants, old man? You want me to take those off in the kitchen too?”

Elliot flushed a bit at the words, then grimaced at himself. He was starting to be corrupted by those fanfictions. “Of course not, but they’ll dry, right? I mean, c’mon, the last time I saw you eat was, like, two weeks ago! As much as I love the idea of being the best legend in the ring, it's no fun if it’s because my only competition became a skeleton.” Elliot laughed awkwardly, but Crypto was unamused. 

“As I said, I’m no longer hungry. I will see you in the ring, Mirage.” With that, the hacker entered his room and shut the door in Elliot’s face. He sighed and ran a hand through his curls. Elliot didn’t understand anything about this kid. He supposed that was the whole point, being that he was the “mysterious hacker” and all that, but he knew what it was like to put on a front. He felt like there was more to Crypto than the hacker let on. A part of him wanted to find out what. 

The game was intense. It had been a while since Elliot and Crypto had been on the same team. A few weeks at the very least. Elliot was almost grateful when he saw his team (though he would never admit it outloud), but he thought maybe he could make up for that morning by winning the game. He joked about being able to carry Crypto now since they were on the same team, but he was subsequently ignored. 

They had landed hot, both Pathfinder and Crypto taking out two people upon landing. Mirage managed to knock the guy in his building and rushed to meet his teammates after rummaging through the death box to aid them in a third party. It was chaotic and uncoordinated, but they had made it out alive (barely considering 

Elliot had to pick up both Crypto and Pathfinder at one point). 

It was pretty smooth sailing from there. Once all was killed and looted, they traveled to the next ring where they camped a bit as Crypto scouted the area with his drone. By the third round, they had made it to the top three. Pathfinder was the kill leader, but both Elliot and Crypto were close behind him. They found a solo hiding out in one of the smaller houses and put him out of his misery before moving on to look for the last team.

Well, the last team found them first. 

Elliot was knocked by a lucky kraber shot and while Crypto was able to get him up, there was barely enough time to heal before the other team pushed and they were being bombarded by grenades. Crypto was quick to pull out his EMP while he deployed his decoy escape and flanked one of the enemies out in the open. With one down, Pathfinder pushed the other two and managed to weaken them both before being knocked, allowing Crypto to swoop in and finish off the last two.

With that, they were the champions. 

Elliot took a deep breath before turning to Crypto, a large grin on his face “Not bad, kid. We won!”

Crypto looked at him and something in his eyes gleamed, “Yes, we did.”

Elliot returned to his room that night to a text from Ajay. He was tipsy after a night spent at his bar celebrating the win. He had invited Crypto, but to no one’s surprise, the man declined the invitation. Elliot hadn’t cared (that much). The bar was lively as always, especially after that gratifying game, and Elliot found himself bombarded with praise throughout the night.

Before opening the text, he decided to clean himself up first, not drunk enough to let himself sleep in his odd smelling shirt. Feeling fresh, the man hopped into bed and read the text from Ajay. To no one’s surprise, it was another link to a “Cryptage” fic, of course. Ajay captioned it: _This one actually made me cry :(._

Elliot chuckled at the thought of Ajay crying over a shitty fan story, but figured she was just being sarcastic anyway. He tapped on the link and was brought to the work. Looking at the summary, it didn’t actually sound half bad. Elliot scrolled a bit and his eyes bugged out when he saw the length. “Shit, Ajay.” Elliot mused. This one was gonna take him a few days to read…

Deciding to get started, he scrolled down a bit, scrolling past the generic author’s note gushing over how much chemistry was between these two legends (Elliot always scoffed a bit at those) before making it to the first paragraph. 

_The spotlight was not meant for Crypto. All his life, he remained in the shadows. Throughout the halls of school, the back alleys of neighborhoods, those of his family. He had never found a reason to explore the light. He was content where he was and that’s how he wanted it to stay.  
Then, he joined the apex games._

_He wasn’t entirely sure what made him do it. Maybe he wanted a change. Maybe he wanted to prove himself. He refused to believe it was because of his family. After all, he was happy in their shadows._

_Right?_

_And the shadows are where he planned to stay. He would give the games and its fans what they wanted: a good game. A good legend. But he would go about his life as he always lived it otherwise._

_At least, that’s what he thought._

_But then it was his first official game and he saw something he spent his whole life avoiding._

_Light._

_It was overwhelming. For a moment, Crypto didn’t know how to react. Whether he should shun it or walk towards it, but the more he looked, the brighter it became. It was beautiful. It was so alluring, all Crypto wanted to do was reach out and touch it. Caress it beneath its fingers as he whispered all the regrets he had for not reaching towards it before._

_It was light...in the form of one Elliot Witt._

Elliot woke with a start. His phone was still tight in his grip, likely having died hours ago. He had fallen asleep sometime during the night, too engrossed in the story Lifeline sent him to put it down. Elliot blinked away his grogginess and stared down at his phone. How drunk was he last night? Mirage couldn’t recall ever feeling so interested in one of those fan fictions before. 

Lifting himself from his bed, the man plugged his phone in and went to the bathroom to begin his day. It was an off day for the legends. No game, no training, just a time to do whatever they liked. 

Elliot stretched and brushed his teeth, putting on a fresh shirt before making his way to the kitchen. It was already mid day, a bit past 2, but that didn’t deter the man’s craving for cereal. Walking into the kitchen, Elliot stopped, surprised to see Crypto sitting at one of the stools at the counter, a bowl of pasta settled next to him, already half eaten. 

Crypto glanced at him from the book he was reading before turning back to the story, “I thought everyone was away today.” He remarked, not bothering to look at Elliot again.

Elliot carefully pulled a box of cereal from the cabinet and milk from the fridge, watchting Crypto from the corner of his eye. “Ahh, not me. Thought I would take a break from the bar today as well. Make it a ‘me’ day, ya know?” The other man didn’t say anything and Elliot spoke again to alleviate the awkward tension that was beginning to surround them. “I can’t believe you actually eat.”

Elliot wasn’t looking at him, but he could feel Crypto roll his eyes, “Of course I eat. I’m still human after all.”

“Well excuse me for assuming. Please consider that I’ve maybe seen you eat three times in the couple months you’ve been here.”

“Make it a fourth then.”

Elliot snickered at that and took a seat a few stools away from Crypto. They ate in relative silence for a little bit and Elliot was about to get up and take the rest of the meal to his room before Crypto clearing his throat stopped him. “You did very well in the game yesterday. I can tell you have improved your holotech quite a bit.” 

For a moment, Elliot was at a loss for words. He wasn’t sure when he last heard the hacker compliment anyone, much less him, and he had to keep himself from saying something stupid in response. Instead, he smiled and said, “Thanks for noticing.”

Crypto shrugged, “It would be hard not to.” 

Elliot flushed slightly, “Your drone has gotten a lot better too. We wouldn’t have won that without you.”

The other man huffed and Elliot looked over to see him shaking his head, “We won as a team. None of us would have won without each other. You and Pathfinder make a good team despite what you might believe.”

“So do we.” Crypto turned his head to meet Elliot’s gaze. “Despite what you might think, we make a good team too.” At this, Crypto nodded.

“I suppose we do, old man.” 

Suddenly, the hacker lifted himself from his seat and grabbed his bowl, placing it in the sink. As he was about to leave, Elliot stopped him, “Ah I was planning to make some homemade dinner tonight if you wanna join me. I doubt the others will be back by then.” Elliot hoped he didn’t look desperate, asking the other man to eat dinner with him. Crypto said nothing and stared at him with his ever expressionless face before beginning to walk towards the exit. 

However, as he reached the door, the hacker stopped and looked back at Elliot, “Maybe I will.” 

Elliot was left alone in the kitchen feeling like he had just achieved something far better than winning. 

_Crypto hadn’t meant for it to go like this. His infatuation with the light had begun and he felt like his own thoughts and feelings were spiraling out of his control. He was scared. He wanted to defend himself from whatever this strange interest was. He liked his darkness. He had no need for the light._

_And yet, here he was, looking for it everywhere he turned._

_He wasn’t sure what he was thinking when Elliot first approached him. His dilemma had just begun and having the subject of said dilemma approach him unsettled him greatly. On instinct he had grabbed the other man and nearly broke his arm._

_While the other legends joked about it, Crypto saw the terror in Elliot's eyes when he let him go. The light was dimming, the darkness from the shadows already taking over it. He vowed to never let light too close to him. ‘Yes’, he had thought, ‘I can admire from afar. I can stay content in my shadows and eventually I will no longer be drawn to the light.’_

_But, as Crypto found out, once you’ve seen the light, felt its warmth on your skin and seen its brightness behind your eyelids, the cold and abrasive shadows are no longer satisfactory._

_Elliot almost became an obsession. He watched the man every moment they were in the same room. Studied his smile, his laughter, the way he spoke, the way he moved. Crypto took in as much as he could._

_They hadn’t started off on good terms. In Elliot’s eyes, they were likely still minor acquaintances at best, but how Crypto ached to be closer. To be exposed to Elliot as much as possible. To take him in whenever he liked instead of only when they happened to be in the same room._

_He had never wanted someone so badly before._

_But the darkness still lurked and so Crypto stayed away as well as he could._

_However, the light was not as bright as it seemed._

“Oi.” 

Elliot looked up from his work table where Ajay stood in the doorway and smiled, “Hey Ajay. What’s up?”

Ajay rolled her eyes and slumped into the chair of the workstation beside him, “Silva, apparently. That maniac managed to get on the roof again somehow and tried jumping off it.” Elliot chucked slightly and Ajay sighed, “I swear that boy has no regards for his life.”

“In all fairness, do any of us?”

“Shut up, Witt.”

“Noted.”

Elliot let the room become silent again as he continued to tinker with his new holo boots. Ajay closed her eyes for a bit, then spoke again, “Haven’t seen any of those awful fan works from you in a while.” 

Elliot went a little pink before muttering, “I haven’t had time to look much. I’m still reading the one you sent me.”

Ajay shifted, “Still? I sent that over a week ago!” 

“It’s long.”

A snort. “No, it’s not.”

“Yes it is.” He said defensively. “And besides, I’ve also got a lot going on right now, so I’m not able to read the whole thing in one sitting. If you miss the “LifeTane” stuff maybe you should look it up yourself.”

Ajay wrinkled her nose in disgust and smacked his side, causing him to mess up the line he’d been drawing. “As if. On god, Witt, you say the most outrageous stuff sometimes.” 

“It’s all part of my charm.”

“Isn’t everything?” Elliot grinned at that and Lifeline got up, cracking her neck, “However, speaking of Silva, I should probably check on that dumbass in the medical wing. See yah around Witt.” Elliot worked a little longer after she left. Only once he felt like he couldn’t look at his blueprint any longer did he lean back and stretch. Thinking back to what Ajay said, he glanced at his phone. Picking it up off his desk he walked back to his room. It wouldn’t hurt to read a little more tonight. 

_“Why do you always stare at me?”_

_Crypto blinked. He had been minding his own business, eating a meal in the legend’s common area, **people watching** , not staring and the person that was the most convenient to people watch just happened to be Mirage. He cleared his throat, forcing his voice to come out as monotone as possible despite how flustered he felt, “I was not staring.”_

_Elliot crossed his arms, “Yes, you were. Ever since I walked in here. What is it? Something on my face?” The man joked. Crypto shifted and shook his head, avoiding eye contact._

_“I was just watching.” He finally said._

_“So...staring.”_

_“No, I mean, I was people watching. You know,” He gestured vaguely to where Loba and Anita bickered semi-playfully, “studying people in their daily life.” Mirage gave him a confused look and Crypto was just hoping the man would just go away. He already felt others looking at them. At the bright man in front of him. He wanted to be left alone._

_To his disappointment (despite what the pounding in his heart may lead you to believe), the other man took Crypto saying more than one sentence to him as an invite to sit next to him. The hacker stiffened as Elliot sat, only inches away from where Crypto was. Not noticing the Korean man’s current internal crisis, Mirage asked, “So how does this people watching thing work?”_

_Crypto almost didn’t hear him for a moment but managed to collect his thoughts enough to respond, “Uhm, it doesn’t take much really. You just go anywhere with people and kinda sit and study them. Watch their habits or mannerisms. Sometimes you can even piece things about them together. It can be...enjoyable.”  
Mirage cocked his head, his hair brushing against the synthetic skin of Crypto’s ear, making blood rush to the hacker’s cheeks, but if Mirage noticed, he didn’t say anything, and continued to watch Loba and Anita closely. They watched the banter for a short while. Eventually, Elliot leaned back with a hand behind his head, “I don’t think I get it. I can’t even make out half of what Loba is saying.” _

_“Sometimes it’s easier with people you don’t really know, like in a coffee shop. Then you can kinda just make stuff up as you go.”  
Mirage looked at him with a blinding grin, “You do this a lot, don’t you?”_

__

__

_He shrugged, “I suppose.”_

_“Maybe we should do it together sometime. You can teach me how to “people watch” and, I dunno, we can make up stories about strangers and, perhaps, get some dinner?” Crypto didn’t know how to respond to the hopeful look on Elliot’s face. Was the trickster...asking him out? The hacker shook his head. There was no way someone so beautiful and bright would ever be interested in him. A hacker, forced and forgotten in the darkness. However, the look on Elliot’s face said otherwise and_

_Crypto had to take a calming breath._

_“That sounds nice.”_

Paradise Lounge was bustling, as it always was on a Friday night. Elliot had taken the liberty of being behind the bar tonight, feeling it had been too long since he’d been out of his office. Basking in the lively atmosphere, Elliot went on to make the most recently ordered drink. His other barkeep, Rachel, kept busy on the other end, her hands smoothly tossing the alcohol up in the air before pouring it into a row of shots. The patrons on the side did little to hide the impressed looks on their face and Elliot smiled, letting his eyes wander from the display to other parts of the bar. 

A few couples were about, most happily enjoying a few drinks as they talked while others shared kisses in dark corners or booths. A group of men cheered on one of their friends as he chugged his most recent drink on top of the table, his arms raised in triumph as he finished the glass with impressive speed. Some loners also spread about, either looking to drown out their problems, get with a stranger, or both. Not that he could judge them. A fan approached him every once in a while, either to ask for a photo or make conversation, but people rarely came to Paradise lounge just for him…

Letting himself get lost in his thoughts, Elliot failed to notice the commotion that had begun at one of the farther tables. He was snapped back into reality by a nudge to his side. He looked over at Rachel who gestured pointedly at a far left table, “There seems to be a problem.” She told him and he looked over to where a few people seemed to crowd around the table.

“I’ll check on it.” Elliot assured her, already exiting from behind the bar. He weaved his way through tables and people, honing in on the people around the smaller table. Standing just outside the group, he picked up a bit of the conversation. 

“It’s definitely him, right?”

“Yeah, I’d recognize him anywhere!”

“You gonna say something, man, or are you just gonna sit there?”

“Is there a problem over here?” Elliot said loudly, smiling widely and the group turned to him.

“Mirage!” One of the women exclaimed, “You know all the legends well, yeah? Can you ask Crypto to give me an autograph?”

Mirage laughed awkwardly. “Crypto? I don’t think-”

“He’s right there, but he refuses to talk to us. Insists were mistaken, but that is him, isn’t it? I’d know him anywhere.” Another girl, obviously wasted, slurred as she pointed over at the table behind her. The man who sat at the table tensed when Elliot looked over at him and glared at the people who continued to pester him.  
Despite the lack of trench coat and his face being half covered by his hoodie, Elliot could definitely confirm that the man was, in fact, a very disgruntled Crypto.

He looked to the crowd of people and smiled apologetically, “Sorry ladies and gents, that isn’t Crypto, though they do look a lot alike, good ole’ Cryppy doesn’t have a lip piercing and would never make a public appearance, ‘specially here. Sorry to disappoint, but enjoy the rest of your night!” 

With some mutters, everyone eventually dispersed, leaving him and the other man alone in that far corner. Elliot looked to the hacker with a raised eyebrow, “Never expected to see you here.”

Crypto, who looked far more relaxed now, scoffed, “To be fair, I never expected to find myself here.”

Looking around to make sure no one was paying them any special attention, Elliot sat in the seat across from Crypto and smirked, “So then how’d you end up here?” 

Crypto leaned back and crossed his arms against his chest, “I was curious.”

“About?”

“What you do outside for work outside of the games.”

Elliot snorted, “It’s not exactly a secret.”

“Obviously. But it’s different seeing ads and hearing stories than experiencing it yourself.” 

“So the one time you decide to go outside in the real world, it’s to experience my bar?” Elliot leaned forward in his hands, a playful grin on his face, not being able to help a pleased feeling building up in his gut.

“Despite popular belief, I do actually go out outside on a regular basis.” Elliot raised his eyebrows in mock surprise and Crypto gave him an unamused look, “I do!” He insisted. “I just don’t go with anyone.”

“Well, why not?”

Now Crypto was looking at him like he was stupid, “Because I’m busy and it’s not exactly like anyone is clamouring to hang out with me, Mirage.” 

Elliot took a moment to think, looking over Crypto, who seemed completely different from the Crypto he knew in the games. Since when did the hacker wear hoodies and have a lip piercing (of all things) anyway? He shook his head, “Sure, no one is tripping over themselves for you, but that doesn’t mean we don’t like you, Crypto. I know you’re paranoid about everything and all that, but we - the other legends and I - have made attempts to hang out with you and stuff. You just never really seemed all that interested.” Ellliot shrugged, feeling a bit awkward. “Which it’s ok if you aren’t.” 

Crypto was studying him, his dark eyes seemingly deep in thought before he sighed, “I’m not one for close relationships, however, recently I felt as though maybe we have started becoming... friends, Mirage. I hope I wasn’t misreading anything-”

“No! I mean, no you weren’t...misrade-misred, uh, you aren’t wrong. I mean, I can’t speak for the other legends or anything, but I think you’re pretty fun to be around sometimes and, well, yeah, I’d also like to think that we’re...friends.” 

A silence passed over them that had Elliot shifting in his seat before Crypto cleared his throat and stood up. Elliot followed in suit, pushing his chair in as the hacker gathered his belongings. Slinging a bag over his shoulder, Crypto looked at him, “Does that mean I can visit here again?”

It took a moment for Elliot to realize he was speaking to him before he grinned, “You’re welcome here anytime, Cryppy, friend or not.”

With a single nod, Crypto disappeared into the crowd and if it had been anyone else, Elliot wouldn’t have noticed the small smile that graced his lips as he tugged his hoodie further over his face and walked out the door. 

_Crypto wasn’t able to pay attention to the movie on the screen. Despite Elliot being cuddled up to his side, their arms laced together as the characters moved about on screen, Crypto found himself unengaged, his mind racing with a million thoughts a minute._

_Lately, he wasn’t feeling so sure about his and Elliot’s relationship._

_It had nothing to do with his partner. Elliot was incredible. Kind and funny and all around an amazing person. He never said or did anything wrong. He made Crypto happy beyond belief. He was perfect. Too perfect. Too perfect for Crypto, at least._

_Crypto was everything Elliot shouldn’t want in a partner. He was anti-social, rude, boring. He saw the droop in his boyfriend’s shoulders every time he rejected going out on a date and the excitement in his eyes dim when Crypto decided to stay in rather than accompany Elliot to a party. He wanted nothing more than to be a better...everything for Elliot, but every time he tried, he always did something wrong._

_Maybe they just weren’t meant to be._

_Crypto cursed at himself silently, feeling his frustrations want to burst as a lump formed in his throat. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten attached. He should’ve stayed out of everything like he used to. There was no point in forming relationships when at the end of the day, all he was going to do was ruin them. Against his will, Crypto sniffled, wetness forming behind his eyes._

_Elliot glanced up at him, his eyes widening with worry at the sudden look of distress on Crypto’s face. He turned to him and placed his hands cautiously on his face,_

_“Crypto? What’s wrong, babe?” Crypto wasn’t usually the type to show emotion, his face normally passive and stoic and he felt ashamed that Elliot was seeing him like this._

_“It’s nothing. Let’s continue with the movie.” Crypto managed to keep his voice steady, removing Elliot’s hands from his face and pointedly turned back to the movie. Elliot grabbed the remote and turned off the tv, trying to force his boyfriend to look at him._

_“Tell me what’s the matter first.”_

_Crypto stayed silent._

_“Babe? Sweetiepie? Honey?”_

_“Don’t call me that.” Crypto bit out, feeling irritated with Elliot for not taking this seriously._

_“What? Honey?”_

_“None of them!”_

_“Crypto, you’re worrying me. What’s going on? You know you can tell me.” Elliot reached out to touch him, but Crypto abruptly stood up, forcing his hand back._

_“Does it not bother you? That while the other legends are out, having the times of their lives at a huge party, you are here, with me, because I didn’t want to go?”_

_“Well, I-”_

_“Are you not bored of our dates consistently only being in this place? Don’t you hate that I only want to spend time with you here? That I won’t go anywhere else? Are you not bored of me?”_

_“Crypto, that’s-”_

_“What?” Crypto glared down at Mirage._

_Elliot wasn’t sure what had gotten into Crypto. The man always seemed relatively indifferent to most social events and Elliot always respected that Crypto wasn’t the sociable type and even though Elliot would’ve liked to do more with the man outside the compound, he wasn’t that disappointed._

_Was he?_

_Elliot gulped, “It’s not about what we do, it’s about the time we spend together, right?”_

_Crypto laughed mirthlessly, “That’s honestly bullshit, Elliot and you know it. This is how you want to be with me for the entirety of our relationship? Always inside, doing the same things over and over until we get sick of each other?”_

_“Then let’s not do that. Let’s go out.” Elliot said defiantly, standing up as well. “Right now.”_

_“You’re missing my point. I don’t want to ‘go out’. I like it here. Where I’m safe and hidden from the world, like I’ve always been, but Elliot, you’re not the same as me. You thrive on being around people. You absorb the outside like it's your source of energy. I can’t do that. I don’t want to do that. I,” Crypto began to choke up, the lump once again building in his throat, “Honestly, I don’t think we’re right for each other.”_

_Elliot just stared at him, trying to process what he was hearing, so Crypto continued, despite the trembles in his voice, “You and I? We’re too different, Elliot. You’re too good for me. I’ve thought it since the day we met, but you’re like a light. You shine brighter than everything around you and attract so many people, but El, I like the darkness. It’s where I belong and as much as I care for you, I can’t be the person you need. I’m sorry. I really wanted this to work out, but I realized that I don’t think we will. Eventually, you’ll realize this too.”_

_Elliot blinked, his eyes watering, “What gave you the right to make this decision for us both?”_

_“Do you not-”_

_“No!” Elliot cut him off, tears openly trailing down his face, “I’m an adult, Crypto. I can figure out my own relationships and I thought we were fine. I enjoyed your company, no matter what we did. Yes, our interests vary, but that doesn’t mean there’s no way to compromise. I was happy with where we were. Were you not?”_

_“I can’t be.” Crypto bit his lip. “I can’t be happy because I know someone else could make you so much happier.”_

_“I’m not a fucking god! I have my issues too. Just because you don’t know about them, doesn’t mean they aren’t there! You fucking- I don’t even know what to say to you. I can’t believe this.”_

_“Elliot...just think about what I’ve said. Let’s not see each other for a little while. Go and do things you enjoy for once. Maybe you will realize what I am trying to say.” Crypto turned and began walking to his room, wanting to get out of there before he broke down in front of his lover. Elliot watched him go, furiously wiping away his tears, wanting nothing more than to just call out to the retreating figure. Beg for them to talk this out. But the anger that bubbled inside him restrained him as he left to his own room._

_There was no one there for him anymore._

It was early in the morning and Octane was already bouncing off the walls, per usual. Ajay and Natalie watched their hyper-active friend in amusement as he rapidly spoke to the poor woman next to him, who tried to avoid him by further burying her nose into her phone. In retaliation, Octavio leaned into her, gesturing his arms wildly. Elliot eyed them from his seat on the opposite side of the bus. Makoa and Crypto were on either side of him, Makoa happily reading his own book while Crypto seemed to be continuously surveying his surroundings, his dark eyes sharp and intense. 

The six of them had decided to go out for the day. Octane had been complaining that he felt too bored to stay indoors and Natalie and Ajay agreed to accompany him somewhere and invited Makoa and Elliot to join them. On a whim, Elliot decided to extend the invitation to Crypto as well. Maybe get the hacker to interact with the other legends more. To his surprise, the other man agreed and they found themselves on a bus headed for God knows where.

Elliot nudged Crypto slightly, snapping him out of his incessant paranoia and causing him to look at the shorter man. Elliot gave him a teasing smile, “Relax a bit, yeah? I promise the old lady in front of us won’t attack you.” 

“You can’t be so sure.” Crypto said bitterly, but didn’t elaborate any further and instead sat back and Elliot saw some of the tension leave his shoulders.

Considering the action a win in his book, he also sat back, “If anyone tries anything, we’ll help you kick their asses, don’t worry.” Although it sounded like a joke, there was some truth to the statement. Elliot didn’t know anything about Crypto other than the bare minimum, if that, but he knew that the other man had a reason for his constant paranoia and knew that being in public so openly like this was likely unfamiliar. He hoped Crypto knew he wasn’t alone right now. 

His thoughts flashed back to part of the fanfic he read last night, but quickly shook the thoughts out of his head, feeling it was inappropriate to think about in front the very man he was reading about. 

Crypto grunted in response to his joke and continued to remain mostly silent for the rest of the trip. When Ajay finally motioned for everyone to get off, it was already late morning. Elliot stretched widely, almost hitting Natalie in the face who swatted his arm and giggled. Crypto, who had been walking beside her, glanced down at the blonde girl and smiled slightly. Elliot lifted an eyebrow at this, but said nothing, silently wondering to himself when the hacker had become fond of the younger girl. 

Ajay led the group through winding streets crowded with small houses and smaller children before stopping at a large arena-type area. She turned around and smiled triumphantly at her confused friends who looked around expectantly.

“Uh, Ajay?” Natalie began politely, “Where are we?”

Ajay rolled her eyes, still grinning widely. “A paintball arena! Where else?”

The legends exchanged looks amongst each other before Octavio suddenly jumped up with a shout of glee, “Amiga, this is genius!” He did a short dance of excitement before running into the looming arena, not bothering to spare the others a glance.

“Ok.” Makoa said thoughtfully, “I think I can get behind dis, brudda. Especially since Octavio seems pretty enthusiastic.” He thumped Ajay on the shoulder with a smile.

“Why paintball?” Elliot couldn’t help but ask.

“Because when we’re usually shooting at each otha’ it’s not exactly for fun, now is it? This is something we can do with no major consequences and no unneeded stress or negativity, yah know?” Natalie and Makoa both nodded at this and Elliot turned to Crypto who seemed unamused at the prospect, but sighed nevertheless and began to follow where Octavio had gone through. 

Elliot mirrored Ajay’s grin, “Yeah, I think this will be fun.” 

Paintball wasn’t much different from the games, Elliot realized. The weight of the gun, though fake, was heavy and familiar in his hands. The shots from behind cover and the yelling of his teammates around him all felt normal. There were still significant differences, though, as the ground was covered in neon paint rather than splattered blood and the yelling was not of panicked callouts or strangled cries, but of laughter and jabs as each team missed easy shots on one another. 

Crypto, who was on Elliot’s team that round, sat in the corner of a small building, his eyes trained on someone far off in the arena through the scope of his weapon. Elliot snorted at the sight. However, some things really never change. He mused to himself.

“Is something funny, Witt?” Crypto asked from his position, still tracking his target before a loud shot rang out from his weapon and a distant yell was heard. 

“I just thought it was kinda funny how focused you are right now.”

“Well, the point of the game is to win, right?” Another shot. Another curse, this time closer to the two of them. 

“I mean, isn’t that the point of every game?” Crypto shrugged and Elliot continued, “It’s just...you take everything seriously, don’t you?”

“It’s what I’m used to.”

“You don’t ever give yourself a break? Like, take some time to enjoy yourself?”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing right now?”

“Yeah, but you aren’t enjoying it, are you?” Crypto didn’t answer and instead took another shot. Elliot sighed. “This might sound stupid-”

“So nothing new.” The hacker muttered and Elliot ignored him. 

“- **but** I want to do something with you that you actually enjoy.” 

There was a sudden tension and Crypto lowered his gun to look at the brunette whose cheeks began to heat up at the man’s confused gaze. “What?”

And man, when was the last time Elliot heard Crypto that genuinely confused? 

The trickster cleared his throat, forcing himself to meet the other man’s eyes, “I mean, I know we’re here with the others and stuff, but if you aren’t having fun, then maybe we can go do something you like instead? That’s what friends do, right? And I don’t want you to regret coming tonight.” 

The taller man still looked lost and a little shocked before he glanced away and muttered something Elliot didn’t catch before speaking more clearly, “I don’t have a desire to do anything specific today. But I do appreciate your offer, Elliot. Maybe another time.” The other man began to lift himself off the floor and Elliot smiled, about to make a comment when movement at the window caught his eye. Instinct and panic flooded in as he launched himself at Crypto, knocking him to the ground just as a paintball whizzed through the window. 

Elliot was breathing hard, adrenaline racing through his blood as he suddenly processed what just happened. He looked down, Crypto pinned underneath him, who looked as startled as Elliot felt, his shallow breaths barely hitting the tip of Elliot’s nose. 

Elliot was brought back into reality by a paintball hitting his back. He jumped up off of Crypto as some teenager giggled, “Gotcha!” and ran off to another part of the arena. After recovering from the shock, he extended his hand out to the man still on the ground. The offer was taken with reluctance and Mirage smiled awkwardly as Crypto began to dust himself off. “Told yah I’d have your back if someone tried something.” He joked weakly. 

The hacker looked at him thoughtfully before pressing Elliot’s gun into his arms. “You’re out” was all the other man said. 

_What had he done wrong?_

_Crypto stood outside of Elliot’s bedroom door for the fourth time that week, staring. He never dared knock or speak to the man on the other side of it. He just stared as if he could burn holes in the metal and see what the trickster was up too._

_It had been weeks since they last talked. Since then, Elliot barely left his room. Other legends caught glimpses of him in the kitchen in the early hours of the morning or slipping through the entrance of the compound, not to be seen for hours after. They expressed their concerns to Crypto who dismissed their worries as ‘Mirage just needing some time to himself’ and ignored his gut clenching at his own words._

_Elliot’s absence was all too noticeable as well. It was as if the world turned black and white. No more light seemed to stream from the large windows in the common room and the flowers Wattson had been caring for by the kitchen sink seemed dull as they began to wilt away. Wattson stopped watering them a few days ago. “A lost cause.” She claimed, “I thought I could take care of them until they bloomed, but I suppose I was wrong. They are dying too quickly.”_

_Everything felt wrong. There was less joking, less banter, less smiling and laughing and teasing and when was the last time they all hung out together? Elliot usually planned the things all the legends did together. Crypto suppressed a groan. Elliot...why are you being like this?_

_He thought he was doing the right thing. He was only bringing the other man down. He was brooding and rude and boring. Elliot had been none of that, but he still tried to understand Crypto and support him through everything. And even when they skipped another party or event to stay in per the hacker’s request, he never questioned it. He just smiled at Crypto like he was the best thing in his life and that **scared** him. He was afraid that one day, Elliot would realize he could never be the person Elliot wanted. They were too different. **He** was too different. _

_Crypto was afraid Elliot would leave him. So he left first._

_Without realizing it, Crypto rested his head against Elliot’s door, too deep in own thoughts to notice. A moment later, the door slid open and the hacker almost fell through if not for the hands catching him by his shoulders._

_“Crypto?!” Elliot hissed in surprise, “What in the world-?”_

_Crypto froze before hastily moving away from Elliot so the two men stood on opposite sides of the doorframe, both looking at each other as if unsure what to say.  
In the dimly lit hallway, Crypto could see the wild state of Elliot’s hair, all frizzy and knotted as if it hadn’t been combed in days. His beard had been hastily shaved and there were deep bags under his dark eyes. Crypto gulped, not being able to help the thought that Elliot was probably like this because of him._

_Finally, Elliot broke the silence, “Why are you here?”_

_The hacker’s words caught in his throat and he realized he didn’t really have an excuse for his being outside of his ex? boyfriend’s room at an ungodly hour. “I just, uh, I was just thinking. Sorry.” He mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets awkwardly._

_“About what?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“What were you thinking about?” Elliot’s voice was clipped and cold, but a tinge of curiosity leaked through._

_Crypto wasn’t sure he could lie his way through this one. He took a deep breath, “About us. About...what I said.” Elliot scoffed and the hacker decided to continue. “I meant it, you know, in a way. You’re like this light that makes everyone’s life brighter. That can make people smile on the worst days. You’re addicting to be around. I’ve known this since I first met you and you have proven to be such an incredible person that anyone would be lucky to have you.” Crypto ran and hand through his hair and sighed. “I was lucky to have you. But it wasn’t the other way around. I don’t bring anything positive to my relationships, Elliot. I know this and I was afraid that when you inevitably figured this out too...you would leave. And maybe it would be for the better because you can find someone who can make you happier than I ever could, but I was scared of it happening. I was scared of becoming so enamoured by you that I wouldn’t be able to handle you leaving. I realize though, that it was wrong of me to hurt you and for that I am truly sorry.”_

_Elliot stood quietly for a long moment, slowly processing everything that was said. Crypto shuffled and waited patiently for the other man to speak._

_“Are you fucking serious?”_

_Crypto cringed and Elliot continued, “Crypto, you are an absolute idiot! This image you have of me in your head...that isn’t my entire being for god sake! I - jesus - I’m not perfect, yah know? I can be annoying and overbearing and egotistic and I have enough insecurities to boot!” Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t really have a way with words, but my point is I am not some flawless flower child that can do no wrong. I’m human. I make mistakes. And I wanted to be with you. I don’t care that you’re antisocial or mean or whatever you’re so worried about me disliking. I like you because you’re you. I thought that’s all that mattered.” Elliot sighed. “I’m not sure how made up your mind is on this, but for what it’s worth, I still want us to work out. I really do.”_

_“Of course I want to be with you Elliot, but I-”_

_“-talk too much.” And with that, Elliot pressed his lips to Crypto’s, letting their noses knock together as a hand caressed Crypto’s cheek and unshed tears pricked his eyelashes. Crypto melted into the kiss, the feeling all but forgotten to him before tonight as they kissed like they would never get the chance again. But Crypto knew they would. His mind was made up._

_The two broke apart and Crypto pulled Elliot into him, hugging him, “I am so sorry for everything. Thank you for your forgiveness.”_

_Elliot hugged him back just as tight as laughed wetly into his shoulder, “I guess I’m just too weak when it comes to you.” He buried his face in the hacker’s neck and inhaled his scent. “Just promise me you’ll talk to me whenever you feel like this in the future. I want you to feel comfortable talking these things out.”_

_Crypto nodded and hoped Elliot felt it as the couple embraced for a bit longer. Elliot was the first to pull away, grinning at the other, light returning to his features, “Now let’s grab something to eat. I’m starving.”_

_And as Crypto was dragged down the hall by his boyfriend, he felt the shadows stay behind._

Elliot had to put down his phone.

He already felt tears running down his cheeks and wiped them away haphazardly, embarrassed to be crying over a fanfiction written by a fifteen year old girl (probably). “What the hell?” He whispered and then louder, “What the hell?!” He rolled over and buried his watery eyes into his arm. “Why the hell was that actually half decent?” He asked himself, embarrassed by the way his voice cracked. 

“Ahhhhhgh!” He shouted in frustration, multiple emotions running through him at once and none helping him through his current state. 

A sudden knock at his door snapped Elliot out of his internal crisis and he listened as a familiar voice spoke from the other side, “Mirage? Are you alright?” 

Elliot jumped to his feet, wiping his eyes dry and running a hand through his hair before opening the door. Crypto stood outside his room looking mildly concerned, his hand wrapped around the controller of his drone and Elliot figured he was on his way to the workshop for some midnight tinkering. Wouldn’t be the first time. 

Suddenly, Elliot was hit with a dose of deja vu, the current scene eerily similar to the one he just read. Ignoring his own thoughts, he planted a grin on his face and leaned against the door frame, “Hey, what’s up Cryppy?”

Crypto rolled his eyes at the nickname, “I heard you groaning. I thought you might have gotten hurt.” Crypto studied him as though he were looking for any injuries before focusing on his eyes. The hacker leaned in, “Your eyes are a bit red. Did you hurt yourself?”

Elliot laughed awkwardly, his cheeks heating at their closeness, “No! No! I’m totally fine! I was just, um, cleaning my bathroom and got some soap in my eye.” Elliot’s smile suddenly turned mischievous, “It’s cute that you care though.” He winked.

Crypto looked at him, disbelieving and unamused, but decided not to push the subject any further to Elliot’s relief. Instead he looked down at his drone then back to Elliot and cleared his throat, “Well, since I am here, I have been having trouble with some of the wiring on this controller and would appreciate it if you took a look for me.”

“Right now?”

Crypto nodded and Elliot blinked, “Uh, I mean sure. I got nothing better to do other than sleep, I guess. But who would choose sleep over you.” Elliot winked again and Crypto’s lips quirked up. Taking that as a win, Elliot pulled on a jacket and allowed himself to be led down the hall by the taller man.

Huh. Deja vu.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shaharetwt) if you would like to interact (:
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! Updates will be a bit slow since I am a slow writer, but comments and kudos would be appreciated dearly to help keep up my motivation! So excited for this story and I hope you enjoy it as well!
> 
> ~Shahare


End file.
